The present invention relates to a container of an upwardly open type, such as a bucket, including a receptacle portion and a handle which allows the receptacle portion to be carried at the handle in a suspended position. The container including a receptacle of a suitable depth in the receptacle portion for receiving material and being defined sideways by an inner side wall terminating in upward direction in a brim, and in the direction of its depth by an inner bottom surface, said receptacle being contained within an outer side surface and an outer bottom surface of the receptacle portion, which surfaces define the main outer space-requiring dimensions of the container, whereby the outer side surface terminates in upward direction in the brim and forms a cross-section area of substantially similar configuration along the most part of the direction of depth of the receptacle in a plane perpendicular to the direction of depth of the receptacle.
The containers of the above type are used in handling different materials, such as for storage and transport of materials as well as for transferring material from one place to another, in which connection material may be poured out of the receptacle portion of the container.
The containers of such type, of which the usual denomination is bucket, are designed to be carried manually by one person. The containers of this type are round in horizontal cross-section. From an ergonomical point of view the transport by a man and other operations, such as pouring, associated with the container are not satisfactory, since especially in the case of large containers the operator must stretch his arm far from the body when carrying the container. Moreover, it is difficult to take hold of the bottom of the container and subsequently to pour material accurately out of it by tilting the container, when the container has the conventional round shape.